


Просто нужно убраться отсюда

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Aziraphale and Crowley are Endgame, Bastardization of History, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Good Omens Mpreg, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Terry Pratchett - Freeform, implied sexytimes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Что, если бы существовала другая причина того, что Кроули нравится группа «Queen»? Причина, связанная с Азирафаэлем, свиданием в конце 1945 года и последующим появлением ребенка.Я не знаю, перед кем мне извиниться за данную историю, поэтому я не буду извиняться ни перед кем.





	Просто нужно убраться отсюда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Got to Get Right Out of Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153426) by [SeaofRhye (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeaofRhye). 

Февраль 1946, Лондон

Получить звонок от Азирафаэля всего спустя три месяца после их последней встречи было странно. Казалось, будто прошло всего несколько дней. Обычно они могли проживать десятилетия, даже века, не встречаясь друг с другом, поэтому он понимал, что причина звонка очень важная.

В Лондоне после блицкрига было довольно мрачно, впечатление усиливалось руинами на месте его любимых магазинов и ресторанов. Он уже скучал по Австралии. Но Азирафаэль настоял на том, чтобы он остался «помочь» и даже превратить его книжный магазин во временный хостел. Безрассудный благодетель. Кроули не видел в этом смысла – в конце концов, они же не ошивались возле Помпей или Карфагена после того, что там случилось, так зачем начинать сейчас?

Парк выглядел более-менее сохранившимся. Азирафаэль сидел на их скамейке и выглядел таким беспокойным, каким Кроули его еще никогда не видел. Должно быть, произошло что-то плохое. Неужели о них уже узнали? Вне всякого сомнения, никто не знает о…

Ох. Ох, да, наверно, дело в этом. Ночь, о которой они договорились никогда не вспоминать до самого Судного дня, если таковой наступит. Кто-то, должно быть, узнал об этом, хотя бы со стороны Азирафаэля. Или, возможно, он сразу же пошел к Гавриилу и покаялся. Он точно что-то натворил, черт возьми.

\- Ну что ж, - вздохнул он, садясь на скамейку и собираясь с духом. - Что они сказали?

Азирафаэль удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Кто что сказал?

\- Про нас! - рявкнул Кроули. - Когда ты рассказал им о… ты знаешь. Или кто-то сам узнал об этом?

Азирафаэль выглядел абсолютно шокированным – впрочем, ничего нового.

\- Могу заверить тебя, я был чрезвычайно осторожен, и, насколько я знаю, мы все еще единственные, кто знает об… этом.

\- Ох, - сказал Кроули, с большим облегчением, чем он хотел показать. - Ну, тогда все в порядке.

\- Но это ненадолго, - сказал Азирафаэль.

Волна страха намного усилила обычное робкое дрожание его голоса.

\- Я беременный.

Кроули уставился на него, а затем захохотал так громко, что вспугнул уток.

\- Неплохо! - загоготал он, хлопнув Азирафаэля по плечу. - Ты наконец-то развиваешь свое чувство юмора, ангел.

Азирафаэль в несколько рывков отодвинулся от него, потирая плечо.

\- Это не шутка, - холодно произнес он. - А лучше было бы ею. Но я уверен. Я чувствую его.

Кроули не мог молиться – ни один демон не мог – но обнаружил, что искренне желает, чтобы Азирафаэль стебался.

\- Наверняка нет, - сказал после очень неловкой паузы. - Я имею в виду, ты же в мужском теле, как и я. Это так не работает.

\- Я знаю, - раздраженно сказал Азирафаэль. - Но я перевоплощался в женское тело, довольно давно и совсем ненадолго, но… кажется, у меня осталась как минимум одна функционирующая часть от него. Я имею в виду часть, в которой может находиться еще кое-кто.

Кроули благословил.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? - зарычал он, как будто во всем, что произошло между ними, был виноват только ангел. - Не думал, что это так важно, да? «Ох, кстати, я могу залететь, если мы сделаем это, пожалуйста, сходи купи несколько этих умных средств контрацепции, которые так любят люди?»

\- Я не знал! - выпалил в ответ Азирафаэль, чуть не плача. - Правда, я и понятия не имел. Насколько я могу судить, мое тело содержит своего рода чудо. А ты знаешь, как ангелы относятся к чудесам.

\- … Ах.

\- Да. Так что…

\- Точно.

(Подтекст этих фраз таковой: не существует ни ангельского, ни демонического способа от этого избавиться).

\- Ну, и что мы тогда будем делать? - сказал Кроули после очередного мучительного молчания. - Поженимся? Тогда я наконец-то смогу сделать из тебя непорядочного человека.

\- Не говори глупостей, - фыркнул Азирафаэль. - Я подумал, что, возможно, я уеду на некоторое время. Только пока все не… закончится.

Кроули снова не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Что, у тебя завелась тетя, живущая где-то за городом? Или, может быть, ты едешь учиться за границу?

\- Я думал о Занзибаре, вообще-то, - сдержанно сказал Азирафаэль. - Там можно сотворить много добрых дел, и я смогу… соблюсти меры предосторожности.

\- Для этого уже немного поздновато, - сострил Кроули прежде, чем подумал, и тут же заткнулся.

Хотя обычно он этого не делал.

Азирафаэль встал и расправил пальто. Кроули смог увидеть небольшую округлость на талии ангела, которой раньше там не было.

Он с любопытством потянулся к ней, чтобы потрогать. Быстрее, чем смогли уловить даже его глаза, Азирафаэль схватил его за запястье.

\- Не смей.

Кроули моргнул. Азирафаэль едва ли выглядел угрожающим в своей человеческой форме, но время от времени – как тогда, например – у него был этот взгляд, не оставляющий сомнений, что с ним следует считаться.

\- Вижу, материнский инстинкт уже прорывается наружу, - издевательски произнес Кроули, уронив руку. - Ну, удачи. Я не думаю, что понадоблюсь тебе на каком-либо этапе? Даже тогда, когда тебе захочется фуа-гра или булочек, или что ты там любишь есть?

\- Нет, - кратко ответил Азирафаэль. - Я сам справлюсь.

Ну, нет, так не пойдет.

Кроули не был уверен, зачем, но он встал, схватил Азирафаэля за лацканы и поцеловал его. Он не сдержался, было много языка и зубов, и теперь ангел уцепился за него так, будто хотел, чтобы он никогда не уходил…

… И вот тогда Кроули отпустил его и отступил назад, как будто они просто пожали друг другу руки, и ничего более.

\- Ну, я лучше пойду, - сказал он, убирая руки в карманы. - Удачи во всем. Пришли коробку сигар, когда благословенное событие произойдет.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, полный решимости не оборачиваться, пока совсем не пропадет из виду.

* * *

Кроули воспринял новость именно так, как и ожидал Азирафаэль. По большому счету, он не был огорчен или удивлен.

Ну, может быть, немного огорчен. Но не удивлен.

Ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как вернуться домой и упаковать свои вещи. Аренда книжного магазина была проплачена до конца века, поэтому беспокоиться было не о чем. Его бизнес был прикрыт далеко не первым, пока город снова не встанет на ноги.

Изменение пейзажа, не говоря уже о климате, пойдет ему на пользу. Он будет очень далеко от всего, что напоминало бы ему о Кроули, и демон не будет беспокоить его довольно долгое время, и…

Он отмел все мысли, которые пришли ему на ум после этого и плотно закрыл свой чемоданчик прежде, чем положить его у входной двери вместо с пальто и зонтиком. Завтра будет дождь.

Он налил себе чашку чая и устроился в своем любимом кресле. Расстегнув несколько пуговиц на жилете, который уже становился тесным, он положил руку на живот на несколько мгновений, светло улыбаясь. Он не мог определить такие детали, как пол или личность, так как срок был еще слишком маленький, но ему нравилось новое присутствие. Так приятно больше не быть одиноким.

Он сделал большой глоток чая, стараясь не думать о том, что то же самое он чувствовал, находясь рядом с Кроули.

* * *

В середине сентября этого же года, одним утром Кроули проснулся и обнаружил у себя на подоконнике единственную сигару, перевязанную голубой ленточкой.

* * *

13 июля, 1985, Лондон

\- Почему мы снова здесь? - сказал Кроули, осматривая переполненный паб. Это не было похоже на Азирафаэля – назначать встречу в месте, подобном этому, особенно после того, как они провели столько времени, избегая друг друга.

Азирафаэль, со своей стороны, не отрывал глаз от телевизора, расположенного над баром. Он определенно был в восторге, даже несмотря на то, что основное событие еще не началось.

\- Мне жаль, что у меня не получилось достать билеты, - объяснил он. - Но в этом концерте, ты знаешь, он называется «Живая Помощь», участвует твоя любимая группа.

Кроули поднял брови, посмотрев на телевизор с новым интересом.

\- Мне нравятся их песни, - заметил он, глотнув своего напитка. - Вот эта, про лучших друзей, довольно цепляющая. И «Богемская Рапсодия», о мой…

\- Да, да, - прервал его Азирафаэль. - И, это… есть еще одна причина, по которой я попросил тебя встретиться здесь.

Он потеребил вазочку с арахисом.

\- Ты, эм… помнишь 1946 год?

\- Что именно? - сказал Кроули, намекнув, что он точно знал, о чем спросил ангел, но не хотел говорить это первым.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с легким раздражением.

\- Ты очень хорошо знаешь. Причина, по которой я отбыл в Танзанию.

\- О, да, - непринужденно произнес Кроули, будто они говорили о погоде или о политике. - Как это… дело прошло у тебя?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, и его улыбка осветила все его лицо так, как Кроули никогда прежде не видел.

\- Очень хорошо, - гордо сказал он. - Я нашел замечательную пару и слегка… подкорректировал их воспоминания. Исключительно в лучшую сторону, ты понимаешь. Но он их сын во всех отношениях, и они очень сильно его любят.

Кроули сделал большой глоток своего напитка.

\- И не было никаких… осложнений? Никаких маленьких крылышек, или нимба, или, не приведи Ад, признаков животных?

\- Боже милостивый, нет!

Голос Азирафаэля звучал оскорбленно.

\- Он был идеален. Прекрасен.

Кроули осушил стакан с остатками напитка и показал бармену повторить – и побольше.

\- И у тебя нет… 

Он сделал замысловатый жест в сторону живота Азирафаэля.

\- Теперь?

\- Нет, - подтвердил Азирафаэль, слегка покраснев. - Тут я тоже внес кое-какие корректировки. Одного раза было вполне достаточно, честно говоря. Я не знаю, что заставляет людей повторять это снова.

\- Ну, - сказал Кроули, радующийся, что снова оказался на своей территории. - Мне на ум приходит несколько причин.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза, и они улыбнулись друг другу, и на мгновение им показалось, будто все стало, как прежде.

\- Леди и джентльмены, Ее Величество QUEEN!

Они обратили все внимание на телевизор, и Азирафаэль прослезился, когда увидел человека, вышедшего на сцену первым, великолепного, в белом.

Он протянул руку к Кроули, и в ту же секунду осознал, что на самом деле он никогда не заканчивал свое объяснение, что Кроули все еще не знает…

… и тогда Кроули взял его за руку, глазами все еще прикованный к экрану. Он выглядел так, будто только что связал все факты воедино.

\- Он… прекрасен, - тихо произнес он.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень нравятся Благие Знамения, Queen и Фредди Меркьюри. Все написанное - чисто кряк. Надеюсь, он получился.


End file.
